My Little Necromorphs
by zombiekingalex
Summary: Think My Little Pony minus the ponies and replace them with Dead Space characters. Please don't forget to review! Let the good times rofl! XD This story will feature a lot more characters from various sources then I can print here so please bear with me.
1. Theme song

My little necromorphs

My little necromorphs

!

[Issac]

I used to wonder what necromorphs could be

(My little necromorphs)

But then you all share this insanity with me!

[Tormentor]

Big monsters

[Hunter]

Tons of blood!

[Divider]

A beautiful mind

[Lurker]

That's inside me

[Brute]

Killing the mindlessly

[Slasher]

It an easy deed

[Issac]

And death makes it all complete

You have my little necromorphs

Do you all know you're all my very best enemies!


	2. Chapter 1: Pizza Boy

Chapter 1

Code Name: Pizza Boy

Isaac Clarke, a man of science, a strong man, an engineer…man! He is on a misson…a mission that very well could put his entire life on the line! Am mission so complex, so secret, so dam important, that if he failed then it would be all over.

The mission, Code named: Pizza Boy

In his left hand there were several small pieces of green paper which held the key to obtaining the vital item necessary for the mission. In front of him was a line of several humans, all crowding around a very large building that Isaac could smell from a mile away!

"There it is! The mission objective" Isaac thought, gripped his fists as the line before him began to move. "Only five steps away! I won't fail!" Isaac began to sweat, but he had not time to wipe his fore head, for if he had lost his concentration for less than a fraction of a second then it would mean the end! Isaac's eyes stung badly as the sweat fell into his eyes but Isaac stood fast as he took two steps forward.

"Three steps, just three steps" Isaac muttered to himself, looking down at the ground.

"Uh next, next costumer" called a squeaky voice and Isaac immediately charged forward and threw his money on the counter.

"Um welcome to Necro-Hut can I take your order" the squeaky voiced teenager asked, his face filled to the brim with so many holes that it looked as if he had met the wrong end of a plasma riffle.

"I'll take ten extra large pizzas! Nine human flavor pizzas and one with extra cheese and olives" Isaac ordered.

"Coming right up" the teenager explained, turning around to give the order to a large bulky man behind him.

"That'll be twenty five fifty, sir" the teen explained after typing in something into the cash register to his left.

"Here" Isaac hollered shoving his money into the teenager's face.

"Sheesh calm down man" the teen groaned as he took Isaac's money and placed it in the cash register. The cash register vibrated for a minute before suddenly a small piece of paper popped out.

A few minutes passed but Isaac stood still, he had been waiting a solid day and a half to get to this point, through bitter rain, horrible cold, blistering sun, and that one angry old woman who mistook him for her cat. A loud dinging sound pierced Isaac's ears, the pizza was done!

"Here you go, nine human flavored pizzas and one with extra cheese and olives" the teenager explained handing Isaac ten large pizza boxes that very well could've crushed him if he wasn't careful. Isaac ignored the weight of the boxes and picked them up before turning around.

"Uh sir you forgot your receipt" the squeaky voiced teenager called. Isaac didn't turn around; he instead rotated his head a full 180 degrees and opened his mouth. The teenager holding out the receipt was amazed and at the same time appalled, several of Isaac's veins were pulsating as he strained to turn his neck around.

"Yes" Isaac said looking at the man, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets!

"Uh h-here you go" the teenager said as he held out the receipt. Isaac quickly bit down on the receipt and then turned back towards his ship. He quickly ran inside and placed the pizzas in the co-pilot seat and revved up the engine.

"Oh almost forgot…seatbelts" Isaac gasped as she quickly wrapped the boxes down in seventy three different seat belts, some of which he had no idea where they came from. "Alright time to fly!" Isaac cheered Yee haw!" Isaac put the pedal to the medal and rocketed off into space, tearing up half of parking lot with his launch, not to mention the whole fact that he had accidently set the Necro-Hut on fire.

Suddenly the radio bleeped on and Isaac quickly turned on the volume.

"Commander Clarke, what's your status on the package" asked a professional sounding voice?

"Package secure! On route to home now" Isaac replied.

"Dam Isaac what the hell took you so long? We sent you out there yesterday! What happened" wined another voice, this one clearly annoyed.

"Sorry the restaurant was closed when I arrived so I had to stay overnight until it opened. But…" Isaac stopped midsentence as if hesitant to continue.

"But what, Isaac what happened" asked the professional sounding voice?

"Sorry sir but when I shut my eyes for just a moment I ended up passing out right smack dab in the parking lot. When I awoke several hours later the place was crawling with customers. I am sorry" Isaac apologizes.

"Hey man no bigee! It'll be worth the wait! I can just taste it now. Mhm Necro-Hut pizza" the formally annoyed voice began to mutter to itself and a third voice spoke.

"Whoa take it easy Big-T you're drooling" called another voice through the radio.

"Alright keep Tormenter in check till I arrive. Make sure Nicole opens the hanger for me" Isaac replies "See you all then, Isaac Clarke over and out!" Isaac gives a mock salute and turns off the radio.

Exactly two minutes later Isaac turned on the radio again.

"Hey Slasher you mind telling Hammond to make those special cock tails, you know the ones that make you feel like your high and stoned at the same time while simultaneously being drunk off your ass" Isaac explains.

"You mean the Hive Mind Erasers" Slasher asks?

"Yeah tell him to start making them, we're gonna need something to use if the party turns bad" Isaac explains.

"Wait by bad you mean like frat boy bad or do you mean that one kind of bad where the party needs a little special something" Slasher asks?

"The second one, hey at least one of us has to be drunk by the time the party ends" Isaac laughs.

"Alright I'll call him now. Get home quick man, I don't know how much longer till we can hold Big-T from eating the furniture" Slasher explains ending with a worried groan.

"Alright see you guys in a bit" Isaac laughs as he turns off the radio and puts in a CD.

"Hey Isaac I heard you liked heavy metal so me and Big-T made this for you…This one we'd like to call Slasher Meltdown! *ROAR!*" loud music begins to blare through Isaac's speakers, the windows begin to crack but Isaac didn't care. Isaac head banged his way home as the music in his space craft woke up countless infants on several nearby plants.


	3. Chapter 2: The food is to DIE for

Just as Isaac arrived home and had landed safely in the hanger bay of the USG Ishimura, a loud somewhat computerized voice came over the radio!

"Isaac! Isaac's home! Isaac's home" it was the ship's onboard computer, code named **GLaDOS.**

"Hello GLaDOS" Isaac says in a welcoming tone.

"Helloooooooooo! Isaac" GLaDOS squeals in a quirky yet funny tone causing Isaac to chuckle.

"Anyway GLaDOS where's Nicole" Isaac asks? Suddenly several thousand lights erupt to life on the hanger bay, forming what resembled at gigantic arrow. "She went THATAWAY!"

"Thanks GLaDOS" Isaac says with a wave and walks off into the ship.

A few minutes later Isaac had made it to the mess hall and found two large robots with their backs turned towards him.

"What are you two doing" Isaac asked curiously? The two robots turn around but GLaDOS is the one to speak.

"I'm makin CAKE" GLaDOS screams insanely!

"Ookay…I'll leave you to that" Isaac quickly darted out of the room, leaving the two robots alone.

"Hey don't run! You could've helped us with the secret ingredient… YOU! MWAHAHAHA!"

…

Elsewhere in the ship there stood a lonely Nicole, her short hair all dolled up for the party. Well it would've been if she hadn't run out of fricken hairspray!

"Ah come on, just one last sprits! Please" Nicole pleaded with the bottle of designer hair spray, just as Wheezer walked into the room.

"Oh hi Wheezer" Nicole said with a perky smile. Wheezer took a breath and immediately regretted it!

"Oh come on it's not that bad" Nicole wined but Wheezer shook its head, quickly running out the door. "Sheesh and they say he's the poisonous one! Oh well I guess I can just go like this but first…"

At that exact moment Isaac Clarke walked by the door.

"ISAAC!" Nicole shrieks quickly grabbing Isaac and pulling him into the room. Isaac gripped the door frame with his hands, trying to avoid being dragged away by his crazy girlfriend.

"AH! Help me! Somebody help! Anybody! Drag Tentacle? Hive Mind? Lego guy named bob from across the street-"but it was too late, Isaac was dragged inside. "NO!"

"Oh shut up you baby! If I'm getting dressed up then you are too" Nicole roared "Now get in the tub!" Isaac's screams of that horrible bath could still be heard by his descendent a thousand years in the future!

"Great Grampa?" asked a small ghostly pale child from a time long into the future.

…

Seven hours, two horrible baths, and a cartridge of plasma rounds later…

"Back! Back you vile creature! I will not be your puppet anymore" Isaac screamed as he barricaded Nicole inside her room.

"But I only want to put another bow in your hair" Nicole hissed like a she-beast as she reached out her arms through the gaps in Isaac's barricade.

"No means no woman! My hair is not your toy!" Isaac screams back avoiding Nicole's swipes.

"But my Barbies love it when I do their hair" Nicole replies "here take a look." Nicole pulls back one of her arms and then quickly throws something forward. It was a small plastic doll, the dolls clothes were ripped and torn up but the face, deer god the face!

"Holy shit! It's horrible" Isaac felt his stomach lurch and puked on the atrocity that was the Barbie doll. Isaac quickly dropped the doll and ran! He ran and ran until he arrived at the mess hall once more though this time Big-T was there, chowing down on several pizzas. Isaac threw himself forward and jumped into Big-T's mouth.  
"Eye-sack?! What you doing in my mouth" Big-T asked quickly yanking Isaac out of his mouth?

"Hiding" Isaac squeaked quickly jumping back inside.

"From" Big-T asked?

"Nicole!" Isaac screamed back ready to crap his pants any minute but just then Nicole's voice echoed throughout the ship.

"Ooh Isaac, come out and play…" Nicole's pleaded in a slasher movie killer voice.

"She's gonna kill me, Tormentor! Hide me" Isaac pleaded. Big-T nodded and sat Isaac down before immediately digging its right arm into its mouth as if to grab something. Isaac watched impatiently as footsteps began to echo out form the hallway "Hurry!" Isaac pleaded, now sweating like a roasted pig in an oven! It was then that Big-T found what he was looking for inside his stomach and began to reel his arm back like some sort of grappling gun. "Come on! What are you doing anyway?" Isaac asked momentarily breaking his panicked mindset.

"Make room" Big-T explained before finally pulling his arm out of his mouth, an entire semi-decomposed body in hand. Isaac immediately gulped; Nicole no longer was his worst concern, Big-T was!

"Y-you know on second thought-"

"Hop in Eye-sack" Big-T explained but Isaac began to back away. "Don't be scared. I made room" It was then that Tormentor grabbed Isaac by the leg and threw him up in the air.

"AHHHH!" Isaac screamed.

"AAA" Tormentor exclaimed as it opened its mouth wide and Isaac fell in.

"With my last bit of life I blame Raditz!" Isaac curses before falling deep into the Tormentor's bottomless stomach. Elsewhere in a parallel universe, a being with long spiky black hair, strange tan armor, and who was about to get owned, turned his head slightly and spoke

"Great Grampa" asked the spiky man?

"Special Beam Cannon" yelled a green yoshi.

"Wait what-BLAAAGHIBLAMEBARD-"

"Shut up Raditz you're not even my real son" explained another being with spiky black hair and green armor.

"Oh…fuc-"

"Censorship Beam!" screamed the green yoshi once again firing a strange yellow beam of energy.

…

Anyway…back with Big-T Aka Tormentor aka the thing that just ate Isaac whole.

"Hey big-T have you seen Isaac anywhere" asked a woman with somewhat long pale brown hair as she entered the mess hall.

"No Kendrah, wait…was Eye-sack in here? I can't remember. So hungry…" Big-T groaned rubbing his stomach as if he had indigestion before turning back to his meal. Kendra shrugged and walked off, muttering about pizza and Isaac owing her twenty bucks.


End file.
